torture
by AL0LT0
Summary: there's a reason Slick betrayed the republic.   not suitable for children under the age of 13.


**This is an idea I came up with while reading 'the tell tale heart' in English class. I tried my best to copy Poe's righting style so it might be a little hard to read. This story is told from Slicks point of view. Warning: this story contains sexual abuse. Please read and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

Do you know what torture does to the mind? It corrodes. It tears away every last piece of your sanity and leaves you with nothing, nothing but ghosts of your past and empty hopes of freedom for your future. I learned that the hard way. But I'm not crazy. You have to believe me I'm not. I know that just makes me sound crazier but hear me out I know you'll understand if you just stop and listen.

My first battle was both exhilarating and at the same time terrifying. My brothers and I poured off of the gun ships running to the aid of our future generals. It was like countless training runs we had performed before it only this time it was real. The dirt beneath our boots was real. The lazar blasts that tore past our heads were real. And the blood that spilled over our armor from our fellow brothers, shot and torn to pieces, was o so terrifyingly real. I lost many of my brothers that day. But that first battle was not the reason I have done this. No, what happened next is why I chose the path I have.

My brothers and I were assigned to Jedi general Towan Vrask immediately following the first battle of geanosis. Our unit headed by Vrask was stationed at a vital base on the planets southern hemisphere. O how I hate that man! Vrask is remembered by the Jedi and the republic as a hero of war. But listen carefully and you will find out what he really was. A monster.

I am ashamed to say that I did not realize what was going on. When Conner disappeared I should have known better than to believe Vrasks story that he was captured by the separatists. I should have known! I should have realized what was happening! If I hadn't been so blind so stupid so young, yes that was it I was young! I was young and foolish and blind to the realities of the galaxy. never in all my years on Kamino had they once prepared us to act in such a situation!

It was late and not many brothers were around the night Vrask approached me. He ordered me to follow him and like the loyal inexperience young clone I was I did. If only I had stopped to think! If only I had become suspicious when he lead me far down into the depths of the base if only I had turned around, disobeyed orders if only once! Maybe nun of this would have happened. Maybe I'd still be that naïve young clone sergeant that left Kamino.

Vrask lead me down the corridor and stopped when he came to the door of a rarely used storage room. O if only my training had been more prominent! If only my senses had been more acute. Perhaps I would have been able to react when he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and trust me into the storage room! My training failed me then for all I felt was shock, shock and dismay and a horrible feeling of foreboding. For sitting before me, chained to one of the walls of the storage room, was Conner. O never before had I seen my brother in a sorrier state. His black under armor body suit was torn and shredded so it was barely sufficient to cover him. Deep scratches covered his young face and a terrible black bruise surrounded his right eye. I barely had time to take in the seen before me when Vrask pushed me to the ground. I'll never forget his words for they are burned into my memory like a brand on an animals hide.

"Move you pieces of clone garbage." He ordered and I obeyed, crawling helplessly to the wall were my brother looked on to me with pity in his eyes. Vrask took one of the shackles chained to the walls and clasp the ancient piece of technology to my ankle. He turned then to Conner a gleam in his eye that could only have belonged to a mad man. "Meet your replacement." He had said his voice deep and suggestive. And lo the horror in Conner's eyes as Vrask stepped closer. "Get up!" He ordered sharply. Conner obeyed wincing with the pain of movement. And o how he trembled! It was as though he were facing the devil himself and now that I have gained the bitter knowledge that can only come from experience I will tell you that man _was _the devil.

"Why don't you show the sergeant how he's goanna stay alive down here." Vrask had said suggestively. Conner's trembling increased but he stood firm and bold. With as much dignity as could be mustered in his situation Conner removed the raged, torn top half of his body suit revealing a grotesque set of burns that could only have been made by a light saber. Conner hung his head as Vrask stepped closer still. O if you had seen the look in his eyes! They contained a maddening hunger one could only dream off! I watched in horror as Vrask pulled poor Conner into him. His hands wondering up and down my poor brothers body exploring the light saber burns he himself had made. Then Vrask pressed his lips to Conner's his mouth open so there was no chance tongue was not involved. Conner was unresponsive at first and this seemed to anger Vrask. The horrid man grabbed my brother's hair and jerked his head back.

"Do it." Vrask growled before once again pressing his mouth to Conner's. This time Conner kissed him back though I could clearly see it took every ounce of his will power to do so. When Vrask was satisfied he pulled back and walked over to me. I felt fear rising in my chest as he grabbed me by the collar pulling me up into a standing position.

"Now its your turn." Vrask whispered huskily, he pressed his lips to mine all the wile working to remove the top half of my armor.

In that moment my fear overruled my judgment. I forgot the horrible burns that decorated Conner's body and in an act of pure instinct I bit down on that horrible mans lower lip so hard that I tasted his blood in my mouth. Vrask pushed me away angrily wiping the smear of blood off of his face.

"Your goanna wish you didn't do that clone." He growled brandishing his light saber. I will forever associate that horrible weapon with the pain that followed. Searing unspeakable burning pain.

You don't believe me! You think I'm mad! But see here on my arms! And here on my legs and chest! I still carry the wounds from that torturous instrument! Do you believe me now, now that I have shown you proof which cannot be denied? ... You still don't believe me! I can see it in your eyes! But I am not mad I tell you! Listen now for no madman could describe to you with such calm the means by which I escaped.

It had been week since Vrask had brought me into his terrible game. And I watched as Conner's health became progressively worse. Every night after Vrask had left us I cursed myself for not doing something, for not fighting back for my brothers sake. But the horrifying pain of his light saber against my skin was still burned deeply in the back of my mind. For the life of me I couldn't bring myself to risk such torturer again. Unfortunately it wasn't my life that was to be lost.

One night Conner was too weak to stand. He tried. O it would put pride in any clones heart to see how hard he tried. But as I have learned every man has his breaking points. Vrask was furious. He pulled Conner to his feet forcing him to stand.

"You have out lived your usefulness clone." I heard him growl while brandishing his torturous light saber. "Time to cut off the loose ends." Conner's plea's for mercy will forever be burned in the back of my mind.

"No!" he had shouted with the desperation of a dying man. "I'll do better I promise! Please…" Never before had I seen one of my brother's cry. On Kamino we were taught that crying solved nothing, that our lives were not ours to beg for.

Conner's cries for mercy fell upon deaf ears for Vrask stabbed him through the heart.

The look on my brother's dead face was… oddly peaceful.

I heard a clones voice screaming in my ears a voice I later realized was my own. For the first time in a long time I felt hot tears on my cheeks. All my anger all my rage all of the grief and pain this wicked man had caused me suddenly had a purpose.

I don't think Vrask even saw me coming.

When that Jedi monster was finally dead I took the weapon with which he killed my brother and burned through the shackles that held me to the wall. I ran from that horrible room. From all the pain and grief it and that Jedi _peacekeeper _had caused me. I don't remember passing out. Only waking up to the sound of a heart monitors steady beeping.

Three dayswas how long I spent in the medical bay before being returned to active duty. _Three days_!

Those republic dogs must have wanted to keep it quiet. For in the report I read of the incident Vrask was killed in battle, Conner the same. The report stated that I had been captured and tortured for information by the separatists. The _separatists _ha! The separatists are my _saviors. _If not for them I would still be a mindless servant to those horrible republic fiends. The Jedi are _monster_! They cannot be trusted! And the republic senate! They are equally as guilty for employing them! My only wish was to save my fellow brothers from feeling the pain I have felt! The horrors I have endured at the hands of that, _peacekeeper_!

Do you still believe me mad? Can you not see that everything I have done I have done to save those I care for? Why can you not understand? I only wanted to protect them! I only wanted to make shore none of my brothers _ever _had to go through the torture I experienced! I love my brothers! You're just too blind to understand! None of them will be safe until the republic is destroyed!

I sit here in this jail cell now. No one listens. No one cares. They think I'm crazy and so they put me here. My brothers come to visit me some times. Mostly to demand an explanation for my action, I feel no remorse for what I have done. My only regret is that I was exposed before I could destroy those Jedi monsters once and for all.

My name is Slick and I am not crazy.

* * *

**So there it is all laid out before you now we know why Slick really betrayed the republic. Is he crazy? I'll let you decide. **


End file.
